


「Naruto x Reader One Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one shots with all of your favorite Naruto characters~





	「Naruto x Reader One Shots」

You should’ve never left with him.

Power was the one thing you thought you desired for so long which was what drew Sasuke towards you. It was a mutually shared craving to become the absolute strongest. Knowing that someone else wanted the exact same thing as you was comforting in a way. You could never feel alone. And he was always there for you.

He was your pillar of strength in more ways than one. He was someone you could fight without showing any mercy without fearing you might end your life. He helped you grow stronger and he was there to build you back up when your doubts got the best of you. He never let you quit no matter how much you wanted to.

If only you could’ve been there for him when he needed you most.

It didn’t take long for him to grow bored and tired with these training sessions. After a while, neither of you were managing to grow much stronger in a short time frame. You were perfectly fine with the pace of it, but Sasuke, on the other hand, was not. He had already spent his whole life training; he wanted more power quickly so he could finally take his revenge.

That’s when Orochimaru came with his offer.

Sasuke couldn’t help but give in and you were all for it, as well. You knew all too well that what the two of you were doing was wrong and how much trouble you could get in, but you couldn’t care at the moment. It seemed like the most ideal option at the moment and Sasuke seemed dead set on going. If anything, you were only tagging along to make him happy.

 

* * *

 

Only a few weeks needed to pass by for you to realize how big of a mistake you made. While Sasuke was dedicated to Orochimaru, you despised him more than anyone else in the world. He changed him in ways you couldn’t explain. Sasuke was colder towards everyone including yourself; treating you as if you were just a mere tool instead of his best friend.

Never before did you fear for your life more than being there. You knew that if Orochimaru said so, Sasuke would kill you in a heartbeat with no hesitation whatsoever. After all the memories the two of you shared, he was ready to throw them away in his pursuit of power. 

You knew what you had to do: you had to leave Sasuke and save yourself.

As heartbreaking as it was, it was your only option if you wanted to survive. You wouldn’t be able to save Sasuke from this horrible place if you wound up dead. You needed to run away.

It was the dead of night when you made your escape. Everyone should’ve been asleep and even if they weren’t, you doubted anyone paid much attention to you. At least, not anymore. You assumed you had a few hours head start before anyone noticed that you were missing and by then, you’d already be close to the Leaf Village. 

You never stopped running. You couldn’t. Even the smallest break would put you at risk of getting caught. Orochimaru and the others were far faster than you. You couldn’t afford to risk slowing down for even a second. 

Your legs burned and your lungs felt as if they would collapse, but you still clung onto hope. The scenery was slowly becoming more and more familiar; you were nearly back at the Leaf Village. Only a few more miles and you’d be safe! 

If only it was that easy. 

A dark figure suddenly appeared in front of you. His face was covered from sight, but that wasn’t what you were most concerned about. You tried to attack the dark assailant, but he was too quick. In one foul blow, he knocked you over the head, sending you plummeting below into oblivion. 

 

* * *

 

You woke in an unfamiliar place. You knew you weren’t back at Orochimaru’s hideout, yet you weren’t in any place within the Leaf Village that you knew of. It appeared to be a small cabin somewhere in the woods, but that was just a mere guess. The blinds were pulled shut over the windows, hiding the scenery of outside from your view. 

It wasn’t until you tried to move that you realized you were tied up and every weapon you had on your person was removed, rendering you helpless and unable to escape. You still didn’t know who had done this to you, but that mystery was soon to be solved.

“You know,” a familiar voice said from nowhere. “Out of everyone, you were the person I least expected to abandon me in the end.”

“Sasuke?” you called out hesitantly, wishing so badly that you were wrong even though you knew deep down you weren’t.

Taking slow and even strides, he moved into sight, his face completely void of any emotion. “Why did you do it, [name]? Why did you try to escape me?”

“Because you refused to listen to reason. Orochimaru doesn’t care about you, he’s only using you! We’ll both end up dead-“

“You’re wrong!” he snapped at you, shocking you into silence. “You’re the one who doesn’t care; you don’t want me to get stronger!”

Warm tears rolled down your face from his hurtful words. How could he truly believe that? “That’s not true, Sasuke, and you know it. I’ve always cared about you and I still do.”

He could no longer keep up the emotionless facade. With a face full of anger, he stormed over to you and grabbed you by the collar of your shirt, his face only inches away from yours.

“Stop lying to me! I know you don’t care about me, at least not anymore, but I still care about you.”

“Sasuke-“

“That’s why I’m never letting you go,” he explained, sending shivers down your spine. “I’m never letting you go so you won’t leave me again like everyone else.”


End file.
